Decoding barcodes from an input signal which can be saturated over one area of the signal, and non-saturated over another area of the signal, poses an obstacle to accurate barcode decoding. This obstacle is particularly an issue where the non-saturated area of the signal contains the barcode. In an open system, it is difficult to ascertain or understand that the non-saturated area of the signal is the area of interest rather than the saturated area. This problem exists on both laser and imaging scanning systems. Conventional barcode reading devices often fail to adapt fast enough from the saturated area of the signal to the non-saturated area of the signal. Likewise, a barcode reading device can consider the saturated area as undesirable and reduce the gain, exposure, or illumination further weakening the true signal to be scanned. Therefore, more accurate barcode scanning can be performed if a barcode input includes both saturated and non-saturated areas.